


Everybody Get Some

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore making out with fans, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Very brief Adore/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Adore thinks she's going to have to settle for (admittedly cute) trade, but she'd much rather be having sex with Roy.  Luckily, there’s a surprise waiting in her dressing room, followed by an absolutely filthy blowjob in the shower and cuddling.





	Everybody Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Adore's song D.T.F.

Adore finished out the number flat on her back on the stage, the lucky fan she’d pulled up to make out and grind with cradled between her raised knees.  She closed her eyes and took a few seconds to enjoy the applause and shouting, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.  

The boy on top of her was very politely holding his weight off her torso, and she let him help her up.  He’d been fun, flushing dark red when she pushed him down in the chair and straddled his lap but readily groping her chest and crotch once invited.  A good kisser as well, something Adore could appreciate, evidenced by the fact that he was now wearing more of her lipstick than she was.  She watched as he tried to discreetly adjust his hard on, gathering his wallet and cap from where they’d tumbled when she pulled his shirt off.

Giving him one last kiss, she murmured, “Come see me after?” in his ear, pleased when he bit his lip and nodded.

”That was fucking hot!” she yelled into the mic, evoking another round of wild screams before introducing the next song.

The music started and she lost herself in the song, green hair whipping back and forth.  There were just a couple more to go, and then she’d be done for the night. Performing always made her horny, so with luck, the boy would find his way to her as well.  

His dark eyes had caught her attention when she scanned the crowd to make her selection. Intensely masculine features, short curls under a hat, he had pushed all of the right buttons.  He was slender with a wiry build that she couldn’t wait to feel pinned against a wall, or maybe the couch in her dressing room.

Adore loved finding the beauty in everyone, never settling on one standard of appearance. On the other hand, she was well aware that the boys she’d been finding most attractive resembled a certain someone, although the fans didn’t seem to have picked up on it.

Yet.

Roy himself seemed highly amused when she admitted most of the trade reminded her of him.  (“As long as it’s me and not Bianca, I’d be worried if you were fucking clowns.”)  She’d much rather be falling into bed, over vanity tables, or against doors with him.  Unfortunately, Bianca was booked halfway around the world, and she was stuck pulling boys who were quite attractive and charming, but still poor substitutes.  Getting off was fun, but she missed the companionship and post-coital conversation that consisted of more than race-chasing or celebrity worship.

After two encores, she bounced off the stage, buoyed by the audience’s energy.  Blotting her face, she grinned when she saw him waiting for her next to a severely unimpressed security guy.

”Wanna party with me?” she winked at him, pulling him by the hand towards the backstage corridor.  Once through the doors, she pushed him against the wall and let him grab a handful of her ass.

“Forgot to ask,” she purred, “what’s your name?”

”Uhhhh...”  He reddened in embarrassment, and she patiently waited for his upstairs brain to come back online.  “Ummm.  I’m Ian.”

”Nice to meet you, Ian.”  She pressed a thigh between his, feeling his clothed erection against her hip.  “Wanna see my dressing room?”

John was lingering at the end of the corridor, and she waved him off as they approached.  He shook his head in mock-despair, giving Ian a once-over before walking down the hall twenty feet and casually leaning on the wall, phone in hand.

She pulled him backwards into the dressing room by the belt loops and paused, frowning, when he stopped dead in the doorway, staring.

”Oh fuck me...”

”What?” Adore didn’t think she’d left it that much of a mess, turning around to check.

”Oh.”

”Hey pussyface,” Roy greeted her cheerfully from his seat on the vanity, carryon at his feet.  “Who’s your friend?”

“Ohmygod.”  Ian’s eyes were wide, and Adore was at a loss for words when he dropped her hand and frankly stared.  “Are you...oh shit, you’re Bianca!”

”That’s the last thing my uncle said when-“ He hopped down, hands casually tucked in the pockets of the (yet another) baggy black hoodie.

Adore was still blinking in disbelief, but she was certain she was sober enough that Roy wasn’t a hallucination.

Ian’s head turned back and forth between her and Roy a few times before smiling nervously. “Ummm.  I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

”Don’t worry, this was supposed to be a surprise.”  Roy stopped just out of arm’s reach from Adore, attention seemingly focused away but she could feel his eyes hot on her.

”Sorry,” she gently squeezed Ian’s elbow.  “Rain check?”

”...what?  Oh!  No problem.  I mean yes.  Uhhh, I mean not if it’s not okay, because I ummm don’t want to-“

”Breathe.”  Roy still looked far too amused, reaching out to take his hand.  “Do me a favor?  Don’t tell anyone you saw me.”

”Sure.  Yes, totally, I will.  I mean, I won’t.  Won’t!”

”Thank you, my angel.  Appreciate it.”

”No absolutely!  You two, are you, yeah?  Yeah.”

“Cat got your tongue?” Ian looked like he was hanging off of Roy’s every word, and it took everything Adore had not to break out laughing.  It figured she would try to pull a Bianca fan.

She saw Ian out with a kiss on the cheek and several photos.  As soon as the door closed, she ignored Roy’s protests and lifted him off the ground with her hug, platform boots leaving her nearly a foot taller than his boy self. 

“Fuck, what are you doing here?” she murmured into his neck.

”Had a bit of a layover issue, so I got them to reroute me.”  Roy tugged her wig gently until she set him back down.  

“Layover- B, I’m not even on the right side of Europe!”

He waited while she unzipped her boots and started unpinning her wig.  

“I missed you.”

It was just three words, but the kiss that followed destroyed the last of her lipstick.  She tried to chase Roy’s lips as he pulled away, but he made a face and took a step back.

“What?”

”You taste like someone else.”  The matter of fact tone of voice meant he wasn’t upset, but it also meant Roy wasn’t going to continue kissing her until she did something about it.  And since kissing figured rather heavily into her plans for that evening, she definitely needed to take care of the problem.

”Sorry,” she quirked her lips in a half-smile.  “I wasn’t-“

He cut her off with a hand to her cheek, and she leaned into it, feeling his fingers nimbly locating the last of the bobby pins holding her wig in place.

”It’s okay, pussyface.  I know how it is.  I just wanna taste you.”

Adore made quick work of removing the rest of her drag, aware of how Roy’s hands hovered over her body as he “helped” her get undressed.  

“Shower?”  The adjoining bathroom was small, but it included a shower and she wanted to wash all traces of anyone else off.  She didn’t know how long Roy had to stay, and it wouldn’t do to make any more delays.

Roy was already down to his briefs when she got the water running, completely naked when she was done quickly brushing her teeth, and waiting in the shower once Danny wiped Adore off.  Danny paused to just watch for a moment as the water ran over the sharp planes of his face tilted under the spray, before Roy slicked back his hair and opened his eyes.  Droplets clung to his lashes and he smiled on seeing Danny back to himself again.  

“C’mere,” he beckoned, molding their bodies together.

This time, there was no rush, tongues meeting with the barest hint of teeth.  Danny used both hands to hold Roy’s head in place as he deepened the kiss, moaning low in his throat when hands found their way to his ass and squeezed roughly.  He was most of the way to hard, erection sliding over Roy’s hip and his own pressing against the inside of Danny’s thigh.

”Miss me?”

”Of course, bitch.  Don’t be stupid.”

Roy kissed his way across his collarbone, licking droplets of water from the skin.  Danny nuzzled his temple, hands sliding down to the small of Roy's back and toying with the dimples there.

”Long as you don’t replace me with a younger model.”  It was clearly meant as a joke, but Danny frowned, unsure if Roy was using it as a cover for a real insecurity.  

Better safe than sorry.

”B,” he tilted Roy’s head back enough to negate their height difference, “I could never.”

The teasing smile on Roy's face slipped into something more serious in contrast to the highly erotic setting.  

"Shhhh, I know.  I didn't mean it like that."

Biting his lower lip, Danny nodded.  Some trace of uncertainty must have remained in his admittedly wobbly smile, because Roy backed against the wall out of range of the water, pulling Danny against him again. 

"Hey.  I promised I'd always be honest with you, remember?"  He blinked a couple of times, eyes gone soft.  "And I'm still okay with it.  It's not like you knew I was going to be here."

"You're allowed to be weird about me showing up with trade."

"It's sex," Roy continued, squeezing Danny's hands.  "It wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to wait weeks or months."  _For me_ was left unsaid, and Danny wondered if they would ever quite be willing to address that part of their unconventional... _something_.  Not relationship, but not friends with benefits either.  

They'd talked about this their first time together, more than either of them was probably comfortable with, and in theory and the vast majority of practice it wasn't an issue at all.  Months later, Adore was back to no-strings fun to satisfy her appetite, but it had taken a bit to be comfortable again.  Danny had been more circumspect than usual about hookups on tour, to the point that Courtney and Darienne commented about it in the group chat, asking if Adore was feeling okay because of the apparent dry spell.  It wasn't until Roy left a voicemail ( _"_ If you're not in the mood, that's one thing.  But if you're not getting laid because of me, that's not what I want at all.  Love you pussyface, be safe, and I'll see you in a couple weeks.") that he realized he still worried about it being okay.  It wasn't like the reverse was the case either; as far as Danny knew, Roy wasn't fucking anyone else, although he always made enough innuendos to satisfy their friends.  ("You're the only one I can trust not to yell, 'not today, Satan!' right before you come," had been Roy's explanation when Danny brought it up.)  

"Yeah.  Sorry, just feeling kind of weird about it."  

Roy kissed him gently, nudging their noses together.  "I get that."

"Sorry," Danny curled his lip up in a frown, "didn't mean to kill the mood."

"Quit apologizing."  There was that hint of Bianca, lurking around the edges.  "If it was bothering you, it was important.  Now," he cocked his head to the side, "I've got four hours before I have to be back on a plane out of here."

"Time to go back to my room?"

"Possibly, but I thought you might like to get blown in the shower."  Roy's ability to be conversational about sex was, in Danny's opinion, one of the hottest things ever.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."  He steered Danny back under the water.  "Turn around for me?"

Grabbing the bottle of body wash off the shelf, Roy took his time working it into a lather over Danny's back, fingers digging into the knotted muscles as he worked in gradually larger circles.  He eventually moved his hands around to the front, circling Danny's waist, Danny's head falling back onto his shoulder for a messy kiss as he ran slippery fingers teasingly over his nipples.  The layer of soap between them provided the perfect amount of slip for him to slide his half-hard cock against Danny's ass.

"If you want," Roy's voice was husky with arousal, lips barely brushing Danny's ear, "we can change that to shower sex."  He punctuated the last word with a harder thrust, cock slipping into the cleft of Danny's ass and evoking a whole-body shiver.

"Mmmm, not tonight?"  The hand Danny had thrown back to anchor Roy against him tightened on his ass.  "Unless you wanna get fucked."

"Not tonight," he agreed.

”I don’t let other people fuck me,” Danny confessed, feeling as if it were a scandalous thing.  Maybe it was, for them.  

“I...”

Roy’s hips stilled.  With his chin hooked over Danny’s shoulder, it almost seemed like he was staring into the distance until Danny realized what he was looking at.  

The shower was directly opposite the full length mirror, and even with the glass door partially fogged, their reflection was clear.  If someone took a photo of their faces right then, cheeks pressed together, the pose would be familiar to hundreds of thousands of fans from dozens of selfies.  What the mirror captured and the camera seldom did, was the vulnerability in Danny’s eyes, Roy’s tiny smile and arms holding him possessively against his body.

”Okay.”

Slowly, Roy turned them sideways, moving until Danny’s back was pressed against the wall.  He dropped to his knees, hands sliding down Danny’s sides and coming to rest on his hips.  Then he reached out and pushed the glass door open, providing a view of the mirror unimpeded by steam.

Danny looked down, and Roy shook his head.  “Don’t watch me.  Watch us.”  He jerked his chin towards the mirror, waiting until Danny complied.  

They locked eyes in the reflection, Danny’s still soft with uncertainty and Roy’s sleepy in a way that spoke of rumpled sheets and nights filled with the sounds of sex.  Very gently, Roy nuzzled Danny’s hip, twining both of their hands together as he did so.  He kissed the crest of that same hip, opening his mouth to suck a bruise into the skin before soothing it with his tongue.  

Danny’s mouth fell open in a gasp that he couldn’t hear over the rush of falling water, but felt all the same.  Roy continued his path downward, tongue drawing a line between the droplets of water clinging to the groove between hip and thigh.  

Danny shuddered when he sucked a second love bite into the flesh of his inner thigh, eyes falling closed for a moment before snapping open again.  

Still watching each other, Roy mouthed at Danny’s balls, using his tongue to bounce them against his lips and nipping carefully at the skin.  

Danny’s head fell back onto the wall with a dull thud, but he didn’t look away.

Roy licked up the underside of the straining erection, squeezing their fingers together as he slipped the flushed head into his mouth.  This time, Danny’s moan carried over the shower noise.

He let it slide out of his mouth with a wet pop before leaving open-mouthed kisses down the side of the shaft.  

Danny dug his teeth into his lower lip, trying to stay quiet.

Pulling back for a moment, Roy’s lips curved into his bedroom smile, the one that always made Danny hard with the memories it suggested.  Then he licked his lips, wrapped them around Danny’s cock, and went down in one smooth motion until the tip nudged the back of his throat.

Danny’s hands clenched convulsively as his hips jerked, trying to go deeper.  Roy took a long breath, eyes falling closed, relaxed his jaw, and slipped just a little further down.  

When his eyes opened, what he saw in the mirror was a vision of pure sin.

Danny’s back arched away from the wall, head and elbows braced against it as his hips thrust forward.  The muscles in his arms flexed, chest thrown out and nipples hard.  His mouth hung open, lips puffy and bitten, brow creased and eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.  

Roy pulled back, sucked in another deep breath, sucked harder on the cock in his mouth.  He bobbed his head a few times, pre-come slicking his tongue, before gently freeing one hand from Danny’s grip and bringing some relief to the aching need between his legs.

The moan that vibrated around Danny’s cock when his fingers closed around his own throbbing erection evoked a whimper.  Danny’s hand flew out to turn the water off before fisting his fingers in wet hair and forcing his eyes open to watch as he fucked Roy’s mouth.

The steady stream of moans from them both mingled with the wet, choked-off sounds of a blowjob, filling the steamy air.  Danny’s gaze drifted down to where Roy was jerking himself with rapid strokes, willing back his orgasm.

Roy might not be submissive in the least, but he got off hard on having Danny use his mouth.  The stretch of his jaw, the spit-slick shaft gliding over his lips, the weight of the cock on his tongue, all conspired to bring him closer to the edge.

”B,” Danny rasped out, “I wanna see you come.”

That’s all it took.  Roy’s eyes rolled back and his jaw fell slack as he arched his back and came, thrusting into his fist.  

Orgasm hit Danny like a wave breaking against the shore, rushing up from his cock pulsing cum into Roy’s mouth.  His legs buckled, overcome with shakes, and he collapsed back to slide down the wall, cock smearing cum across Roy’s lips and chin.  The sight of him still shivering with his climax sent an aftershock of pleasure up Danny’s spine.  

There was only the sound of their harsh panting for a few moments, until Roy dragged himself back to reality.  Turning his head, he spit his mouthful of cum towards the drain before listing sideways, coming to rest between Danny’s spread knees.

In response, Danny tugged his shoulders with arms that felt impossibly heavy, pulling Roy until his back rested against Danny’s chest.

”B?” 

“Mmm?”

”Why’d you spit?”

Roy started to sit up, stopping when Danny’s arms tightened.

”Not mad or whatever, just wondering.”

”You’re smoking too much again,” he frowned.  

”Oh.  Sorry.”

Roy shrugged one shoulder, head lolling back against Danny’s shoulder.

”B?”

”Yeah?”

”It’s not cause I’ve been with...”

This time Roy did sit up and turn until they were face to face.  He paused, hearing what wasn’t being said.

”I know you’re being safe.  It really does taste bad, believe me.”

He leaned out to check the time, and groaned.  

“What?”

”We should probably finish cleaning up before someone comes looking for you.”

Danny pushed himself to his feet, waiting for Roy to do the same.  He turned the water back on, giggling as Roy rinsed his mouth under the spray.  

“I should make you eat it next time,” he muttered, rolling his eyes when Danny stuck out his tongue.

They were silent for a few minutes, using the shower for its intended purpose.  Roy sacrificed his shirt for them to dry off (“You’re in a place with a shower and didn’t bring a spare towel?” “What, it’s not like you carry one in Bianca’s suitca- oh.  Never mind.”) and they made their way back out to the dressing room.  

Roy fished out a clean shirt from his carryon, and they collapsed onto the couch.  

“Round two or...?” He tried to guess what Danny might need.

Instead, Danny gathered him close, nuzzling Roy’s wet hair.

”Nah.  How long till you gotta leave again for the airport?”

”Thirty minutes if I want to get through security and not run for the gate.”

” ‘kay.”  Danny sighed.  “Just stay like this?”

Roy smiled and brushed a gentle kiss against his lips.

”I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: In my stories, Danny and Roy only ever have unprotected sexual activities with each other, and even then not all of the time. Danny’s messed around with other people, so they ought to have used protection, but, like in reality, sometimes people forget. That’s not the reason Roy spits (truly doesn’t like the taste), but leaving semen in contact with your mouth does increase the risk of an STI.


End file.
